Almost Trouble
by BeckettFan03
Summary: Will she be able to survive.....? OC/Team SGA with Beckett!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Thank all of you for reading my *first* attempt at fanfiction!! Enjoy!

She couldn't remember how she ended up at the bottom of the side of the cliff. She tried to lift her head up from the soft moss where she had landed. But what happened? She askes herself that as she weakly tries to look around to see if she can find any of her team. When she tries to speak, all that comes out is a soft croak, "Sheppard?" She is amazed by this and tried to gather all the strength she has left deep inside her to call out one more time. As she starts to speak she begins to yell as she calls for the rest of her team, " Sheppard, Ronon, McKay, Beckett. Anyone out there?" But try as she might, she gets nothing in response. Then she realizes there is no sound anywhere in the forrest. This suprises her, as she tries again to lift her head she hears a shuffling in some leaves behind her. As she is trying to look behind her, gray quickly fills the sides of her line of sight. Then nothing except the blackness of unconsciousness.

Post A.N. Reviews are welcome!!! Let me know what you think and if I need to continue!?! Thank you again!!


	2. Chapter 2

1 Authors Note: Thank you all for reading! Here is chapter two!! Sorry about how long between posts. I have had to work! But I hope this is better!! Enjoy!!!

080808080808080808080808080 SGA 0808080808080808080808080808

**Earlier that morning:**

The sun was just above the horizon of the ocean when Major Angela Thomas was rounding the corner of the hallway to her quarters. She started to slow her pace as her door came into her focus. She was mentally going through her "TO DO" list as she used her ATA gene to open her door. "Ok, early morning run, check!" She thought, What next?... I almost forgot my breakfast with Carson!"

With that, she got some nice civies and jumped in the shower. Once she dried off and got dresses she took a little bit to get gussied up for her " breakfast date." She quickly dried her short, brown hait into a sort of straight do. With her naturally curly hair, that was no easy feat to accomplish. She took a step back from the mirror in her bathroom to decide what else she needed. As she poured her make-up out into the sink, she thought," Oh! What time is it?" Glancing at her watch she saw that she was running late!! Angela quickly found her green eyeshadow that brought out her beautiful green eyes perfectly. She threw on some powder and some lip gloss and makes a final check of everything. "Yep, perfect!" Angela said as she was running out of the bathroom, stopping and grabbing her com and put it in her ear and ran out of her quarters to the mess for breakfast.

Angela stops just short of the door to catch her breath, as not to show she ram the whole way there. She casually walks in and looks for Carson. She doesn't immediately see him, so she decides to get her tray and then look for him. Angela got a little nervous as she exited the line with her tray, hoping Carson wasn't mad at her and left. She looks over all the tables, and just when she was about to give up, there he was. Carson was sitting at the table right under the big windows overlooking the ocean. Her favorite place to sit! As she sits down she says a quick,"Sorry!" and immediately changes the subject to," How was your sleep Carson?" Carson looks from his tray to look at her with a very stern and upset look on his face, then he crosses his arm across his chest. Angela is a little taken back by his reaction. Every thought is running through her head,"I can't believe I was that late. I hope he isn't really that mad at me. Ok I guess he is! Oh my gosh! Stop looking at me like that!!" This goes on for what seemed like days to Angela, finally as she looks into Carson's deep, blue eyes, she sees them soften and he starts smiling and laughing. Angela lets out a sigh of relief and joins Carson in his laughing fit. When they both calm down, they chat about anything and everything they have missed in the last 4 days they have been apart.

While Angela has been off world on a normal mission, Carson had his fill of a certain physicist. (Whom shall go un-named!) Apparently a new ancient device was discovered by Major Lorne's team on M3G-328. . Well the device has a rather potent "password protector." The user had to place a combination to be allowed to access the information inside the device. Well you guessed it, un-named physicist got the better of himself and the device chose to get the better of him! Needless to say, un-named physicist ( has anyone guessed who it is yet?!? HAHA!) Got to spend a little time with his best friend in the infirmary while he recovered from the flash burned to his face and his arms when the device promptly "blew up" in his face. He stayed in the infirmary for 3 days!

As they was talking and reminiscing, Lt. Col. John Sheppard walked up to the couple not even being notices. As soon as Angela saw her CO walk up, she shot up out of her chair and gave her CO a salute. The entire action, gave the doctor quite the start and almost choked on his coffee he was about to swallow. "At ease Major," John said," Morning Doc, care if I join the both of you for a quick breakfast before we have to get ready for the mission to M3G-328?"

As Angela took her seat and as Carson was recovering from his one of many "heart attacks," Carson nodded and said," Sure son, the more the merrier!" John pulled up a chair and began to eat his breakfast. Carson couldn't stand the constant stares and silence coming from Angela, so he finally spoke up," Tell me John, why do you need me to come with you, Rodney, and Angie here?" John immediately stopped eating and looked over to Major Angela "Angie" Thomas, who was already hiding her bright red face in her hands. John sat with his arms across his chest for a moment to see if he could get any other reaction from the major. Seeing that, that wasn't going to happen, he turned and spoke to Carson," Well Doc, we've received reports that the villagers are suffering from a flu like ailment." Angela lifted her face from her hands and looked at both the men with a disgusted look on her face. Finally John spoke up," Problems Major?" She sat up straighter in her chair and sounded off with a ," No sir. It's just I just recovered from a flu bug I caught when I went back to earth last month, I don't need to catch the Pegasus version also!" Carson saw her uncertainness and then he added with a playful smirk on his face," Don't worry lass, If ye get sick I can take care a' ye!" Hearing this, they all gave the comment a chuckle and got up from the table to go get the supplies ready for the mission.

**Present:**

As Angie remembered what happened this morning, she had a smile on her face as the darkness came into her vision, and then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi my faithful readers!!I know you have missed me! How was everyone's holidays? Well it has taken me a lot to get past the writers block that was in front of me and I think I have overcome!! Leave me some love!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but I really wish I could own em!! Im just borrowing them for a little bit! I'll return em when I get done!**

0808080808080808080808080 SGA 0808080808080808080808080

As the team stepped through the gate, they notice that something is different from when they had been there two days before.

With Sheppard and Lorne in front of the group, that left Rodney and Carson in the middle and Angela to bring up the rear of the group.

Rodney quickly caught up within earshot to Carson he said," Where is everybody?" Carson looked over at him with a did you really just say that look on his face, and said with a very annoyed tone in his voice," Rodney, we just got here. How am I supposed to know what happened when we haven't even made it to the village yet?" With that said, Rodney stopped dead in his tracks. Carson noticed this and stopped and said," Ach Rodney, stop your pouting like a wee baby. I'm sorry!" Rodney just stood there with his arms across his chest. Angela was still checking behind them and didn't notice Rodney stop and she walked right into him and they both crumpled to the ground with a loud _crunch._

Hearing the loud complaining and whining about broken bones and something about dying, Sheppard and Lorne turned around to see Carson trying to calm Rodney down and Angela lying on the ground about 3 feet away from the commotion holding her arm. As Sheppard went to help Carson with Rodney, he yelled over his shoulder," Lorne go check on Thomas and report back as soon as you know something." Lorne gave him a quick nod as he ran over to check on Thomas. Carson was still trying to calm Rodney down from his rant when Sheppard ran up. Carson looked up at Sheppard and said," He only has a sprained wrist and a small cut on his cheek." Rodney starts to wince as he tries to move his wrist and starts his rant over again," You should have been paying attention to where you was walking! This would have never happened if you wasn't daydreaming about ponies and make-up and whatever you daydream about! I will probably have permanent damage to my wrist! I might not even be able to use it if it doesn't heal up right!! This is all your fault. I probably have a broken cheekbone on top of that!!" Sheppard looks down at Rodney with a not now look, which goes right to him and he immediately stops mid sentence.

Lorne runs over to Thomas and with a reassuring smile asks her," How ya doing Major?" Angela looks up at him with tears pouring out of her eyes," To tell you the truth Major, I've been better and I've been worse!' With that said Lorne knelt down next to her and tried to see if anything on her arm was broken. He quickly noticed the odd angle that Thomas' arm was laying and that she was protecting it against her chest. "Does it feel like it's broken?" he asks in a sincere tone. "Honestly, it feels like it did when I feel off my horse and dislocated my shoulder when I was 14." she told him as he wiped the thin sheen of sweat from her forehead. Lorne winced as the mental image popped in his head and yelled over to Carson," Hey Doc, I think we could use your assistance over here!"

Hearing the concern in Lorne's voice, he nodded at Sheppard and grabbed his medical kit and ran over to where the major's was. "What seems to be the problem Angie?" Carson says as he walks up and kneels next to her. Lorne quickly points out that her arm is hurting her and she says it feels like it did when she dislocated it when she feel off her horse when she was younger. Angie looks up at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes and says," I guess we get to play doctor now." Carson tries to stifle the smile and chuckle coming from him as he says," Now Angie, this isn't a good place for that kind of talk. Especially in front of the Major." Lorne looks up at him with a grin and then it fades from his face as he hears Angie whimper in pain as Carson tries to take hold of her wrist to check her pulse in the arm. Lorne reached down and grabbed Angie's other hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and gave her a smile.

Sheppard walked up right as Carson tried to lift her arm and she screamed out in pain and the tears still flowed from her eyes. When Sheppard heard this he quickly knelt down next to Angie and patted her shoulder that wasn't dislocated and said," Hang in there Major. We'll have you fixed up and back to Atlantis in no time." He gave a quick nod to Carson that he needed to talk to him about the situation. Carson followed the Colonel and when they thought they was at a safe distance to discuss the plans he asked Carson," How bad doc?" Carson looked right into his eyes with a very concerned expression and said," Well, Angie has a severely dislocated shoulder, and I really need to get her back to Atlantis because she has a few allergies to the medications I have with me for pain. I don't want her to be in pain but I need to sedate her to make sure after I set her shoulder that it's in the right place, and that's the worst part of the whole process." Sheppard lets out a loud sigh as he says," Well doc get her ready so we can go back to the gate and get her back home."

Carson walks back to the Major's and kneels down next to Angie and starts stroking the hair out of her face and says," Ok love, we have to get you back to Atlantis to fix that arm up properly. The problem is that I have to immobilize it so we don't do more damage that already hasn't been done." Angie looks at Carson and then Lorne with pain filled eyes and says," Let's do it! I'm ready to go home!" Lorne looks up at Carson who returns the same look of worry and Carson gets up to get the bandages from his medical kit. Carson returns with 3 rolls of ACE Bandage and looks over to Lorne and asks," Major, could you help me get her sitting up and this will be easier on the both of us." Lorne gets up from his spot sitting next to Angie, and starts to get her ready to sit up. Angie already has tears in her eyes again because she knows what exactly has to be done to immobilize a dislocation.

After many grunts from both the men and many screams of pain from Angie, they had her sitting up and had her arm wrapped closely around her chest. Carson and Lorne waited until she was able to catch her breath and helped her to stand up. By this time Rodney and Sheppard had looked on with sympathy winces every time Angie screamed out. Sheppard asks the major as she tries to stand upright without crying out in pain when she walks by," You ready to go home Major?" Angie stopped and gave him a look of _do you want the clean version of my answer or the truth _look. Sheppard ook that as a yes and took the lead with Rodney trying to keep up with him and Carson was helping Angie and making sure she was okay, with Lorne taking up Angie's spot as before.

After many mumbles from Rodney and many shut up's from everyone, they made it back to the gate. Carson helped Angie to sit against a log as Sheppard dialed the gate back to Atlantis.

The chevrons lit up one by one, but when they got to the last one, it wouldn't establish the wormhole. Sheppard looked over to Rodney and said a very quiet and concerned," Oh Crap."

0808080808080808080808080 SGA 0808080808080808080808080

**Cliffhanger!! Anyone wanna help me with the continuing chapters just give me a little jingle and I will oblige in any way I can!! Hope you like!! Let me know!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention Readers! I have returned with an update to the story! Geez it's been too long! I mean I've had the time to complete school and change careers! Well here it is I hope ya'll enjoy**

**As always I own nothing except my business! I'm just borrowing the characters to return later! Enjoy!**

**80808080808080808080808080 SGA 08080808080808080808080808080**

The entire off-world team looked to Rodney for all the answers, and truth be told he didn't know what to do! Sheppard walked over to him and in a harsh whisper said," Rodney what did you do this time?" Rodney gave John a _Go to Hell_ look and said roughly," Look I don't know what happened but give me a minute and I'll fix it ok it's what I do." Sheppard sighed and walked back to where both the major's and the doctor were waiting on baited breath. "Well we have a minor setback but we got Rodney on it so well be back in action and headed home in no time!"

Hearing what her CO said brought a new set of tears to Angie's eyes and Carson noticed this and patted her uninjured shoulder and softly said," Don't worry love, here let's get you comfortable and sitting back down. Major Lorne, could you help me?" The major joined the couple and nodded his head and stood with his arms open waiting for instructions on what to do. "If you would major, just stand behind her and grab under her good arm as well as supporting her as we let her sit down. If you could easily sit down with her and be kind of a back wall for her to slide down that would help tremendously lad." With a grunted "Sure thing doc" he got behind Angie and gave her a little assurance pat on the shoulder which was returned back to him from her with a pain filled smile. Carson then took hold of her good arm and looked her straight in the eyes and said with sympathy pouring out of his deep blue ones," Ok love, this isn't going to be fun and will hurt a bit but with the major behind you and me guiding this operation we will have this over in no time, You with me?" Angie looked back into his eyes and whispered a faint "Let's do this" and gave him a little wink. Carson smiled at her true character shining thru her even though she was in tremendous pain.

He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her sweaty forehead and said," Okay here we go on three. One, two, three." On two Lorne reached up and supported Angie just as Carson had said, and eased her to the ground with Carson's help and quite a few grunts from himself and the doctor with an even number of whimpers and yelps from Angie. He maneuvered her as they were lowering her to the ground to land right into his lap and use him as her "wall" as it were.

The majors have always been close. They went through basic training with each other and before that went to the same high school for their last two years. More or less their relationship took on more of a brother sister nature their senior year of high school and has never changed. She leaned back into him as her support and breathed a sigh of relief along with a quick "Thanks Ev." He made sure no one was watching and leaned down to whisper into her ear with a slight smile on his face," See Ang, I always got your back!" With that he placed a peck on her cheek as the same smile spread across her face.

Carson walked over to the pair of them and kneeled down in front of them and started to talk to Angie. "Love I need to check to see if we did any more damage when we moved. I know you don't want to but it needs to be done." Evan reached down and took her hand again and she nodded her head as Carson started to examine her arm and shoulder.

At the sound of the sharp intake of air and murmured curses and whimpering, John walked over to see if he could help in any way. To tell the truth he was getting tired of Rodney and his complaining about having to save the universe every freaking day and needed a break. By the time he reached the rest of the team he caught a glance of Angela and grimaced. She was very pale, sweating bullets, and slumped back into his 2IC breathing very shallow, quick breaths. He cleared his throat and said," Doc, a word?" Carson sighed and got up and walked over to the Lt. Col. "What is it Col?" Carson said in a real snappy tone with worry clearly showing on his face. "Calm down Carson, I just wanted to see how the major was holding up that's all." Carson sighed and wiped a hand across his tired face and said, "It's worse than I thought. Of course her shoulder is dislocated but I think when she fell she might have injured if not broken a couple of ribs. She started to complain about difficulty breathing after we sat her down but wouldn't let me check her ribs. She is starting to show the signs of shock and I'm worried if we don't get her home soon she will lose consciousness."

John looked over to the injured major and could see all the signs of injuries the doctor just described. He quietly said," Damn it Rodney, you better hurry and fix the damn gate and fast!"

**What happens next gang? Thanks for reading and I know you want to press that little review button and the bottom here and leave me some love! Until next time everyone!**


End file.
